matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Free Radicals (Episode 5.2)
Agent Gray: Anome's mutated lieutenant, Weit, has been destroyed by operatives in the field, who located him by means of the data you retrieved from his hovercraft. We were able to obtain a sample of his RSI's enhanced code. This data may be highly useful to use; perhaps it can tell us how Weit was able to survive in the Matrix after his human body had been destroyed in its hovercraft. Mr. Kennedy, get Weit's RSI data sample from the field operatives who contained it. Their captain is Sibelius. Operator: I'm reading redpill signals in there; should be our boys. Machine Arbalest: I tried hitting Weit with a Neuro Dart, but it didn't keep him from frying me with that green lightning of his. Machine Kung Fu Grandmaster: Weit was a dumb-*CENSORED*. You'd think Anome would want to save those vials for people who know what they're doing. Machine Physician: What did Weit think he was doing, anyway? Does Anome actually have some kind of plan here, or is he just happy with letting his apes climb all over the city? Sibelius: You're Gray's courier? Okay, I've got Weit's data right here. Wasn't easy to get, lemme tell ya! Hey, do you think that Antlia had swallowed a cheat code vial like Weit? Remember, she was teleporting all over the city a month or so ago, at least until she got hit with about a billion Neuro Darts? We're pretty sure Weit and Genev took vials, right? Antlia couldn't do the same things they do, but if she didn't get her teleporting trick from a vial, I'd sure like to know where she got it! Operator: Geez, how is that our business? Just get that data from her. Operator: Okay, now get Zwicky and Binomi outside. Sibelius's assigned them to provide some additional security for you. Agent Gray: Take Weit's data to analyst Ruben Runnels at the indicated lab for examination, Mr. Kennedy. Sibelius's conjecture on the origin of Anome's operative Antlia cannot be verified, although it may be correct. If she gained her teleportation ability from drinking a cheat code vial, it is evident that the vial she drank has not undergone the same code alteration as those taken by Genev and Weit. She manifested her abilities earlier than they, so it is possible that something altered the rest of the codes after she had taken one. Bluepill: If the vials are having different results over time, then perhaps they've been exposed to some kind of mutagenic element. Now, what could do that to codes of that complexity? Hmm... Bluepill: If the cheat codes are disabling the jackout process, that's a sign they're altering the user's RSI structure in a fundamental way, causing a system incompatibility. Usually the result of an alteration like that is highly unstable. Ruben Runnels?: Another cheat code mutation, huh? All right, let's see it. The case had thirty nine vials in it originally. If Niobe drank one, and Genev, and Weit, then Anome's down to thirty-six vials left, at most. I'll be glad when we've seen the last of them. Operator: Looks like the computer in the other room should have some results for us pretty quick. Ruben Runnels: That's just a preliminary analysis. We're starting the actual decompile routine now, but it always takes a long time to break down an unfamiliar piece of code. Agent Gray: Give the results of the preliminary analysis to Agent West at the indicated location, Mr. Kennedy. Agent West: I understand you have lab results to deliver to me, Mr. Kennedy? We expect them to be similar to the partial data we collected from two of Anome's enhanced henchmen who were recently terminated by operatives under the direction of the Merovingian. Operator: The Merv took out two of Anome's gorillas? I thought that was our job! Agent West: That concludes our meeting. Report to Agent Gray. Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, before you log out, Agent Pace would like to have a word with you. You will find her at the location indicated. Operator: Getting hot. Agent Pace: Saluti, Cap0ne! You have probably heard by now that Zion's leader, Niobe, has been rescued from the construct Anome trapped her in after he stole the cheat codes. It appears that she was able to survive her injury and long imprisonment due to the cheat code she had ingested. Since the code does not appear to have had any other spectacular effects on her, we calculate a high probability that the mutation or alteration of the cheat codes occurred after that time. Naturalmente, we are moito felice--very glad--that the leader of our ally is restored to them. We are pleased that Zion continues to abide by the Truce, and we will gladly work alongside them to defeat their controller, Anome, who has betrayed them. Keep this in mind, per favore, when you interact with Zionite operatives. Ah, I would also like to thank you once again for your hard work, tesoro! Due to your efforts, we have ourselves made great strides against Anome's forces. I know that we can always count on you to conquer the most difficult tasks. *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions